le couple le plus dangereux de Fairy Tail
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: Evidemment, personne à la guilde n'avait pensé que ces deux-là pourraient un jour finir ensemble, peut-être à cause de leur caractère trop explosif ou simplement parce que personne ne voulait imaginer les dégâts dont ils étaient capable... Yaoi.


**H**ello ! C'est encore moi ! De retour cette fois-ci avec un petit OS/drabble/truc pas très long où il ne se passe pas grand chose. Après un court essai _(pas très concluant)_ sur un modeste NaLi, me voici de retour avec un OS à tendance Yaoi ! Et je suis fière d'ouvrir le bal sur le fandom d'un couple assez particulier ! :)

J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les Rating, encore plus pour celui-ci. J'ai mis T au cas où, mais il ne se passe vraiment grand chose voire même rien du tout.

**Je rappelle bien évidemment que les personnages présents dans ma fic ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima, etc...**

En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :) Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive les troupes !

* * *

><p>Je voudrais vous raconter une histoire. Une simple anecdote, peut-être plutôt marrant, peut-être un peu stupide. Car il existe toutes sortes d'histoires à Fairy Tail, des histoires enterrées au pied d'un arbre dans un parc, des histoires que tout le monde sait, des histoires que personnes ne veut savoir, des histoires tristes. Mon histoire.. ou plutôt leur histoire n'est pas de ce genre, c'est plutôt le genre d'histoire que les principales personnes concernées ne veulent pas entendre mais dont tout l'entourage réclame le récit. Alors voici cette histoire, cette petite anecdote, plutôt marrante et stupide mais surtout inattendue et surprenante, cette histoire remplie d'amour, de compassion et de petits chatons, ou peut-être pas.<p>

Comme toutes les histoires, leur histoire commence un matin. C'était un matin des plus calmes à la guilde, une première depuis des jours d'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était encore tôt et que les principaux perturbateurs n'étaient toujours pas réveillés, peut-être était-ce parce que ces mêmes éléments perturbateurs étaient blasés, fatigués et lessivés après une semaine à enchaîner les quêtes sans presque aucun repos. Toujours était-il que ce début de matinée commençait dans le plus grand des calmes pour un début de matinée à Fairy Tail. Certains étaient attablés et discutaient de tout et de rien alors que d'autres étaient au comptoir et parlaient avec un entrain visible de la nouvelle génération, pendant que d'autres encore réglaient le sort d'un tonneau de sake rempli plus que de raison. Mirajane était derrière le comptoir, comme à son habitude depuis quelques années et essuyait avec gaieté les verres qui avaient servis la veille et qu'elle n'avait pas encore lavé, avec sa jeune soeur. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans toute la pièce et semblaient mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur.

Les minutes passèrent, peut-être même une heure, avant que Natsu n'arrive. Comme à son habitude, il salua tout le monde bruyamment avant d'entamer le récit de ses dernières aventures, montant sur la table la plus occupée pour avoir le maximum d'attention. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, éclatant de rire à certains moments ou s'exclamant à d'autres, tous étaient passionnés par son histoire. Le rouquin continua le récit de ses exploits jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette en tête d'attirer Lisanna avec lui quand celle-ci amena une nouvelle tournée de boisson pour toute la tablée. Il entraîna son amie d'enfance dans une danse folkorique qui fit rire tout le monde et soupirer d'exaspération Mirajane. Ce type arrivait à passer d'une chose à l'autre avec une facilité déconcernante...

L'atmosphère si joyeuse qui s'était installée changea lorsque ce fut au tour de Grey d'arriver. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante sur «la stupidité plus que visible de ce fichu baveur de feu», le brun déclencha immédiatement la première bataille de la journée. Natsu laissa son amie d'enfance pour sauter sur son rival, le poing en feu en rétorquant que «baver du feu, c'était toujours plus classe que de baver de la glace». Elfman, qui était resté jusque là tranquillement assis à écouter le Dragon Slayer, rejoignit bien vite la bataille, car après tout, un véritable homme ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades se battre de la sorte dès le matin.

Au final, c'est toute la guilde qui se retrouva mêlée à cette querelle. Kana parce qu'un malheureux morceau de glace avait malencontreusement percé son tonneau, Macao parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire délaisser par la jeunesse de la guilde, et d'autres encore parce qu'ils avaient simplement eut la malchance d'être pris avec, dans l'excitation générale.

Mirajane regarda la scène depuis le comptoir avec un sourire amusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle remarqua sa jeune soeur, toujours perchée sur la table, qui n'osait pas descendre, de peur d'être prise dans la bataille. Lisanna se transforma finalement en mésange pour revenir vers son aînée.

**- Ils sont comme ça tous les matins ? **Demanda-t-elle en regardant la mêlée générale.

Readers se fit expédier et vola jusqu'à une table qu'il brisa en attérissant avant de se faire à nouveau happer dans la bagarre.

**- Eh oui ! ~ Ils ne se comportaient pas de cette façon à Edoras ?**

**- Beaucoup moins ! Ils ne se battaient presque pas.. Et surtout pas Grey et Natsu ! J'avais oublié ça pendant ces deux années.**

L'ancienne terreur offrit un large sourire à sa cadette, préférant continuer la conversation plutôt que d'essayer de calmer ce tapage incessant. Ils finiraient bien par s'arrêter quand ils seraient trop fatigués après tout.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'épuisement qui les stoppa. La bataille gagnait en intensité et la moitié des tables étaient totalement détruites, quand tous entendirent un long rugissement rauque qui les fit cesser tout mouvement. Ils s'échangèrent des regards interrogatifs avant de tourner la tête dans un même geste vers le comptoir.

Les filles étaient dans le même état d'incompréhension qu'eux et regardèrent d'un air étonné, le mur derrière elles. Les étagères, pourtant bien fixées sur la paroi, claquèrent et, un à un, les verres et les tasses commencèrent à se fracasser au sol. Les coups que l'on semblait donner sur ce mur, qui séparait la grande salle commune d'un vulgaire placard à balais, plongeaient toute l'assemblée dans une grande perplexité et, sur le coup, ni Mirajane ni Lisanna ne pensa à sauver la vaisselle.

Un nouveau rugissement qui s'approchait plus d'un grognement de bête sauvage s'éleva dans l'air et tout bruit suspect s'arrêta un instant, les coups se stoppèrent, la vaisselle cessa de tomber. Mais le silence fut bien vite rompu par des éclats de voix. Les coups recommencèrent durant un court laps de temps et un bruit d'explosition vint tout recouvrir.

Le groupe de bagarreurs put voir la porte du petit cagibi voler et éclater en morceaux. Gajeel en sorti peu de temps après, ses vêtements presque en lambeaux, le cou et les épaules couvert de griffures et de morsures. Tout le monde le fixait, comme s'il allait leur expliquer le plus simplement du monde, ce qu'il fichait dans un cagibi de si bon matin et pourquoi il en sortait dans cet état. Mais le dragon d'acier avait l'air d'une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'à l'accoutumé et se contenta de leur lancer un regard des plus meurtriers.

**- Tu t'es battu avec un chat ?** Demanda Natsu en voyant la dégaine du grand brun.

**- Aucun chat ne mettrait quelqu'un dans cet état !** S'écria Grey, effaré par tant de débilité.

**- Ah ouais, et Lily alors ?**

Plus personne ne faisait attention au cagibi, ni aux deux rivaux entre qui le combat reprit de plus belle.

Le disciple de Metallicana fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé dans un coin de la guilde. Il s'approcha du tableau des quêtes et prit la première qui lui tomba sous la main, sans prendre la peine de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Redfox s'avança vers le comptoir et tendit le bout de papier à Mirajane.

**- J'vais faire ça.** Dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder un moment en silence, considérant ses nouvelles blessures avec perplexité, avant de prendre la feuille et de lui souhaiter bonne chance, son sourire habituel collé aux lèvres. Gajeel s'en retourna sans un mot mais tomba nez à nez avec Luxus. Ce face-à-face fit s'élever une vague de murmures dans toute la salle. Quelqu'un l'avait-il vu arrivé ou descendre du premier étage ? Le Kurogane se redressa, bombant le torse fièrement, mais le petit-fils du maître faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui et ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde.

**- T'es sur mon chemin.** Lâcha le dragon slayer.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire de contentement au blond qui se tint à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient animés d'une lueur inhabituelle qui le rendait plus détestable encore. Les deux dragons restèrent un moment à se défier du regard et une tension presque palpable s'en dégageait, ils semblaient être sur le point de se sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment et personne n'osa bouger. Un éclat pervers et malsain traversa le regard du faux dragon alors qu'il dévisageait entièrement son vis-à-vis.

-** Bonne chance, Godzilla.** Fit-il d'un ton empli de sarcasme alors qu'il se décala d'un pas pour laisser passer le brun.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta de sortir de la guilde, sans un mot. Luxus le regarda partir puis s'approcha du comptoir, son sourire satisfait toujours accroché aux lèvres et demanda qu'on lui serve un verre. Mirajane s'executa avec son entrain permanent et se pencha sur le blond, regardant suspiscieusement sa joue.

**- Luxus, c'est quoi cette balafre sur ta joue ? Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à te faire blesser facilement..**

Le mage de foudre porta une main à son visage et cacha un instant sa blessure avant de sourire grandement.

**- Oh.. Trois fois rien. ~ Un gros lézard.** Fit-il avec une certaine fierté toute masculine.

Puis il prit son verre et s'en alla à l'étage sans un mot de plus alors que Mirajane sautait presque de joie dans son dos, toute heureuse de sa découverte. Lisanna la regarda longuement, finissant de ramasser les derniers éclats de verre et revint vers sa soeur.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il te rend si joyeuse, Mira ?**

La mannequin ne put s'empêcher de glousser et d'attraper les mains de sa cadette, les secouant avec joie et enthousiasme.

**- Je pense que c'est la naissance du couple le plus puissant de Fairy Tail !**

**- Vu les dégâts je dirais plutôt le couple le plus dangereux oui ! J'ose même pas aller voir le placard.. **répliqua la jeune mage dans le fil de la conversation sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

L'ancienne mage de rang S ne put réprimer un ricanement.

**- Mais non ! Ca veut dire que notre Luxus est en train de se sociabiliser !**

Lisanna arrêta tout mouvement, regardant longuement son aînée.

**- Tu veux dire que ... Luxus et .. Gajeel ... dans le cagibi ? **Articula-t-elle avec peine, ne croyant pas elle-même une seconde que c'était envisageable.

Mirajane, malgré le peu d'information que donnait sa soeur, aquiesça d'une signe de tête vif et enthousiaste.

**- Exactement ! Il a enfin grandi ! Il me tarde de raconter ça au Maître !**

La plus jeune se tourna, les joues couleur coquelicot et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur l'innocence, les jeune filles et d'autres choses réduites à néant.

Et c'est de cette manière que se conclue cette anecdote stupide. La nouvelle sur le soi-disant couple le plus dangereux de Fairy Tail se répandit en une trainée de poudre et en étonna plus d'un. Le maître avait d'ailleurs manqué l'arrêt cardiaque, non pas que le fait que son petit fils ait envie trouvé le «grand amour» , selon les termes de Mira (même si leurs rapports étaient juste la traduction d'un besoin d'assouvir de bas instincts violent et leur relation, purement charnelle), ne l'ait plus choqué que cela. C'était surtout la perspective des dégâts que pourraient causer ces deux énergumènes et le coût des réparations que cela engendrerait certainement qui lui avait fait peur. Le cagibi avait, parait-il, était retrouvé dans un état plus que déplorable et, à chaque fois que Mirajane ou Lisanna essayait d'en arranger l'aspect, il revenait au même état désespérant. Il avait finalement était laissé en tant que «terrain de jeux» pour les deux amants, qui continuaient toujours de se cacher, certainement encore persuadés que leur petite combine marchait pour le mieux et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été découverts.


End file.
